Power converters use various types of power switches. The output of these power converters can either experience a short circuit or an overload condition. While protection circuits for dealing with short circuits and over voltage conditions are known, it is important to detect these conditions as soon as possible in order to minimize power dissipation in the power switches. Existing protection circuits can have a relatively slow reaction time and may not be able to prevent an internal temperature rising to a level that can could permanently damage or destroy the power switch.